If anyone asks where i am, I’ve left the country
by Avengersisendgame
Summary: Just a bit of son and mother fluff throughout the years, (mike and karen) (1986, 1988, 1994, 1998 and 2038, idek but I just imagined this in my head. Key sentence, “I’ve left the country”.


1986

El and Mike were making out on the couch in the basement but didn't seem to notice the footsteps coming down the stairs. "Micheal!" Karen shouted. They jumped apart, "Uh I think I'll go, thankyou for having me Mrs. Wheeler" El said then started to open the basement door. "Jane, just call me Karen and remember to say hello to Joyce and Hopper for me" Karen told her, El nodded then went out. Mike scratched the back of his neck, "Don't I've forgotten about you, Micheal what have you got to say for yourself?" She asked, he thought for a moment. "I've left the country?" He joked. She laughed, then sat next to him. "Still using that excuse after 3 years, I see?" She said, he nodded. "Now let's talk about you and Jane, if your gonna start having se-" Karen was saying but mike jumped up and started begging for her to stop. "Alright, I'll let you off with it but if you need any condoms don't hesitate to ask for some because I much prefer for you to have childr-" She was saying as she walked up the stairs but he cut her off. "I am not having this conversation right now" He panicked, she just laughed.

1988

Mike and El were leaving for collage together, they both got accepted into NYU and were gonna head off there together. Karen was crying so was Nancy and Holly, Nancy and Jonathan had gotten married a month ago so they decided to stay in Hawkins for a few months. Nancy and Holly had said their goodbyes, Ted just gave him a hug. Then it was Karen's turn, she gave him a big hug. "I guess I really am gonna leave the country" he joked, she laughed but it still had a hint of sadness in it. "Come here" She said asking for another hug, she gave him another kiss then went to Jane and said goodbye to her.

1994

"My son, oh my only son is married! When did you grow up so fast" Karen joked, Mike had proposed to El the day they graduated and today they got married. Mike and El had already danced so now Karen was dancing with Mike. "Mom I have to tell you something" Mike told her, she looked up at him. "What is it! Is Jane pregnant?" She asked. "What? No no not yet but I need to tell you something else." He said. "Well What is it?" She asked. "I left the country again." He surprised her. "What? Your moving out of New York? Are you moving even further away??" She asked, "Nope, we're moving back to Hawkins!" He surprised. She squealed in happiness and gave him a big hug. "We bought a house a few streets away from yours, we figured we wanted our future children to grow up where we did" 'even if dimensional monsters and bad men had ruined the rest of their childhood/teenage hood' he thought.

1998

Mike ran down the halls of the hospital then found the room he was looking for a zoomed into it. He looked around and made a 'phew' noise when he saw that El hadn't given birth yet. "Micheal" a stern voice called. "Yes mom.." He said. "You're late!" She told him. "I.. left the country?" He said, he really had left the country and he was supposed to be out on business for a few days when he received a call from Will saying that El's water had broke but that was 50 hours ago and he had managed to get a flight home and make it to the hospital. Karen rolled her eyes then gestured to El. He walked up to his wife. "Hey" he breathed. "Hey? Hey! Just hey? Where the fuck have you been Micheal! I'm about to give birth to our child and after almost 50 hours of waiting for you to get here, you do then just say hey!" She argued, he sighed. "Sorry I-" He was saying but she cut him off, "shut the fuck up and hold my hand!" She shouted, he did as his lady said and half an hour later, James Bob Wheeler was born.

2038

Once again this is another trip to the hospital but which no one wanted to happen. Karen wheeler was old, too old she was dying. She had been fighting cancer but yet she could not fight no more, she could die any second. Her family have all said goodbye to her knowing she was going to die. Micheal still had yet to say goodbye because he was still trying to except the fact that he would never be able to hug the woman he calls his mother again or that he would never be able to eat her fantastic cookies again or maybe that he just won't be able to see her again. He was silently crying, it had finally sinked in so he went up to the side of his mothers bed. She looked up at him and smiled. "I guess it's gonna be you who leaves this time..." mike said, he didn't sound like he was joking, he was being dead serious. She grabbed his hand, "I'll always be here, even if you can't see me Micheal. I'll be there in your heart, always." She told him, tears were falling out of his eyes without him even knowing it. Then she whispered something in his ear. "Now I want you to take care of this amazing family sitting here in this room, but remember, if anyone asks where Karen Elizabeth Wheeler went, just tell them I left the country." She said, he smiled. "I love you mom" He told her one last time, "I love you too son" she said 3 hours later Karen wheeler had passed away.

She was buried next to her husband Ted. Mike would visit them almost everyday till death had taken his soul.


End file.
